fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: IXA
In the beginning The beginning of spring. Under the purple-red colored evening sky, a chief from the homicide department with a square-jawed face— a face with strong features, approached and began intimidating a feeble-looking boy. "Huh, you must to be kids on the slope? Get outta here, this isn't child's playground!" The boy would hand hand over the tickets to permit. Thug: "So, you have a ticket, I guess." Boy: "Yeah, move along. I want to play the arcade game." The thug will whisper something. Thug: *Hey, do you know this guy? He's the number one who did he playing the arcade game, he's a green-haired, wearing the eyeglasses, and he's a money. $300,000 boy! Don't you hear it. You can't challenging his guy, boy, he's a gay!* The boy will passing after whispering. Thug: "Oh, come on, boy! You can't fight his guy, he's too dangerous!" At The Underground Casino There's the place are full of slot machine, playing poker and casino. He meet his guy who playing casino, and he talks "So, you must to be money dealer, wanna play with me?" Boy: "I just want to said, nerd boy." ???: "What the f*** did you said?!" Boy: "Yeah, you chip-wrecked, robbering and rapists. So, gimme that back, Big Dodger" Big Dodger: "Oh, did you mean, MY MONEY!? Oh no you don't!" Boy: "If you don't, I'm gonna kick your ass, dog!" The thugs have suddenly laughing when he mocking him. Big Dodger: "Ah, shut up! Leave it to me! I will show you who's boss!" And Big Dodger have challenging him. Thirty minutes later after playing pokerCategory:Kamen Rider Ixa: Russian Roulette, Black Bullet, White Justice and Individual-System Big Dodger: "I can't believe I'm lose, WHY?! Why am I lose?". Big Dodger crying. Boy: "Because you cheat play and you are robber." The thug shocked when Big Dodger is a robber. Then, he will take the briefcase and he leaves. Big Dodger have to said. Big Dodger: "Wait! What's your name? Tell me the truth! Boy: "I haven't the name." And so, when Big Dodger having saying the last word with him. But, he left and he walk away. Meanwhile, in the trailer parking through the amusement park. There is a house, and this room are mess like storeroom. There's a TV, teapot, cup noodles, the garbage inside the room, the poster (beach girls images) are paste inside the door, the cloth which mess and a lot of empty briefcases outside the window. The boy have entered the home. He rushed to open the briefcase but there's a keycode. Luckily, he had a smartphone to hacking the keycode. After the keycode has hacked, the briefcase can be now opened and there's the strange device. "What the hell this things?" The boy takes the old book and it have a word "Project IXA". The boy starts reading the text below: Project IXA Page 1: "The '''Ixa Belt' is a necessary piece of equipment for the Vibranium System. In conjunction with the Ixa Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Ixa. It also stores the Black Bullets (projectiles) designed for the Vibranium System. The ones who become Ixa are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Dr. Hojo who have to become Ixa and he test to fight against Gastrea and Blackwatch. However, it requires to use Black Bullets to finish them off. Unfortunately, the Ixa Belt denied to access because Gastrea virus and it never use for any people (kids,teens, adult who cares) unless having a vaccine."'' Page 2: ''"The Ixa Knuckle serves as Ixa's transformation device and becomes the Broken Claw with the use of the Knuckle Blooder '(a dagger which insert the knuckle), where the Ixa Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Gastrea in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Blooder, even while not transformed into Ixa, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Claw. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although any user used it against his boot, body, arm etc.), it announces "Ready". Unfortunately, it sound like radio jammed and the Ixa Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. The Ixa Knuckle also serves as the primary control grip for the Powered Ixer. However, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI still in development." 'Page 3: ' '''Capacities Ver.I * Hard-Disk Space: 50GB * Virtual Memory: 10MB * Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 * Mother Board: IXA-00086 * CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Ver.X '(still in development) * ''Hard-Disk Space: 20TB * Virtual Memory: 80GB * Operating System: IXA-OS-10.2 * Mother Board- IXA-080127 * CPU: 7GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL 'Ver.XI '(still in development) * Hard-Disk Space: 35TB * Virtual Memory: 120GB * Operating System: IXA-OS-11.0-RISING * Mother Board: IXA-080193R * CPU: 9GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL '''Page 4: "The '''Knuckle Blooder' powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the Broken Claw. When activated, theIxa Belt announces "Ixa Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Claw finisher, primarily used in 1986 (this Knuckle Blooder can be used as a dagger for close combat). However, it will recharge only one minute." (This page hasbeen ripped-off and last pages ends here.)'' "Great. Now page has gone for now." And suddenly, someone has knock the door outside. "Who's there?" He wakes up, forcing to equip the device to holster and open the door. Boy: "Who the hell are you?" Trapped in a Nightmare Past A girl with twintails along with cute rabbit's icon, wearing the blazer, skirts and boots. Her face smile while she still age of 10. She favors to eat lolipop while standing front the door. ???: "I'm here to tell you something." "whispering" Boy: "Huh?" ???: "Look, like I'm said, the monster just over there." Boy: "Man, I don't need a fairy tale, kid. You've got an imagination. There are no monsters just spread. Here, take a look at this, there's a "monster boy" over there, "monster girl" just over there!" Boy: "Man, this is crazy! Ain't monster just rollin' through the other planet at someplace safe!" ???: "But, the monster..." Boy: "Ah ah ah, no more fairy tales, just get lost, kid! Tell mom or dad go home, see ya!" "THUD" (Door closed after he talk) ???: "But, I don't have a parents, idiot." Sometimes, after he talks outside the door, the news have begin the brodcasts and they will report with the others. "From that day, I saw a monsters during last night. Then, I heard anyone screams, I rushed the window and I see that "her" who fight against them." During the brodcasts running, he saw that her fights. "That's her!" Then, he will rushed through the door and he saw anyone running. "What's going on here?" And suddenly, a Gastrea have appear from rooftops. "Hey I know you are..... ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He started headache and screaming. He will started a vision about the Gastrea. There's a parents are around here, a young boy start playing the toys, he sticks with his parents, watching cartoon shows, the parents are died and he seeing a monster. The Gastrea are about to attack, but he look up, he will evade during equip the device, the red eyes glows like a fires of hell, he starts blast through the single Gastrea when he pushed the trigger and releasing the fireball. And the Gastrea will fall over the briefcase and it's explode with green-blood splattered. "Okay, who's next! Just like a pimpy-ninja!" He started taunt and he fights. Meanwhile in the trailer (when their survilliance camera hacked) There's a man wearing the eye-glasses, a green jacket, an exposed t-shirt and he had a tablet. Unknown Driver: Hey black bushi-girl, check it out, he's back in action. There's a girl wearing the uniform, a black long-haired, a socks, she sit left with driver and she cross her legs like a boss. Unknown Lady: ......... At the amusement park near the sea after he fights. Boy: "Hoyeah, who's next!" Suddenly, the largest Gastrea arise from underground. Boy: "Great, now have a giant monster like Godzilla!" She jumps from rooftops, she kicks and the Gastrea grabbed her. Boy: "What the f***?" The Gastrea jumps toward to the Roller-Coaster. Boy: "Hey, come back here!" He screams. Suddenly, the flying Gastrea are attempt to spewing the coat and suddenly, the coat started draining. Boy: "Oh shit!" He dropped the drained coat and he seek the pistol have been dropped. "This is..." The pistol have name, Terminator VI, The Gastrea Striker. The gun was actually combined from SAA Russian Revolver and 9mm Pistol. It featured 6 rounds ammo, have a weapon recharge, can be insert the knuckles as a shotgun and can be reload at any time. Before the Gastrea attack, he will start shooting. After he killed Gastrea, he'll never forgot the "Project" and he takes before fight. Somewhere at roller-coaster. She immediately recognized the enemy type she was facing. "Gastrea confirmed - model: spider, Stage I." The monster immediately spotted her and spat out some webbing which trapped one of her's legs. "Eh?! Ewww! This is all sticky!" With a single screech, the spider then slapped her away, sending her crashing through a plastic rooftops. "Hey, are you all right?" As she regained her senses, she saw he had arrived on the scene. As soon as she got up, she ran over to him before kicking him in the groin. "UUAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" [Screaming intensifies] The boy fell to his knees holding his groin with both hands and touched the ground with his forehead while he grab the 'Project'. "DAMN IT! '''I just want to kill that bastard now, I'm sick, '''GUHH!" Boy: "I take it you're mad?" ???: "Shut up! You're pretty bad about this!" shouted the small girl. Boy: "It really couldn't be helped. My family have already dead along time ago, after I'm going home, my families are dead and I saw HIS '''guy was responsible to murder my family. My dad have a last word, he give my pendant to bring hope for me. When I saw '''them to kill anyone like my family, I'm gonna regret on your ass, you know?" Work was difficult to find at times and he tears when he said. Boy: "Since you abandoned me, I'm gonna regret on your money's ass!" He replied again. ???: "C'mon, boy, there's no time to talking idiot! We gonna fight that monster so we can clean-up those messing around! You're not a coward, you're not a kid and you are...." Boy: "I know, you're Monica, right?" Monica: "Huh? How'd you know my name?" Boy: "Inspiration. My grandpa would say this, if anyone doesn't know about you, you'd better called their name rather than old name." Monica: "I see what you doing, Max." Max: Yeah, thanks for nothing, 'rabcist! (rabbit + racist)" Monica: "Don't call me like that, loser!" The spider Gastrea are jumping from roller-coaster, then it awakes. Monica: "Err..... Max, are you sure this weapon?" Max: "I have another weapon on me! Just try not to waste my money, okay!" Monica: "Here!" Max: "What is this things?" Monica: "Just try it, bro!" The spider Gastrea began to approach but Monica could handle with them. Thanks to the Black Bullets, the regenerative ability of the Gastrea did not kick in. "It's working!" "This is it." Max normally wasn't one to feel nerves but if this system really worked... if the hard work of the young man he met a year ago paid off, then this could change the status quo of the world and perhaps allow humanity to take the fight to the Gastrea. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he loosened his blazer, revealing a strange looking belt on his waist with some sort of technological component in the buckle. He then took out a futuristic looking knuckle and pressed his open palm against it to activate it. "'''R-E-A-D-Y!'"'' ―Activation announcement.'' (Note: it is a Save Mode in Chapter 1) It let out a loud whirling sound, indicating it is ready to be used. He lined up his Knuckle perpendicular to the left and drew a straight line to the right with a serious expression. "I'm getting bored of this s***, here I come!!" Max then placed it onto his belt, activating it. ''"'F-I-S-T O-N!"'' ―Transformation announcement. A gold image of what appeared to be a cross appeared on the Knuckle before it started spinning and appeared in front of him. A mirage of the armor appeared right in front of the figure before it slammed onto him. On his black bodysuit, he had white pads with blue lines on his side thighs, back, arms and the back of his pelvis. He had silver plated armor on his chest, white shoulder pads with golden highlights on it and finally, on his white helmet, there were golden highlights that was not revealed the red eyes during prototype. "Gastrea...'' return the life that you took the God!" (ガストレア...その命、神に返しなさい ''Gasutorea… Sono inochi, Kami ni kaeshinasai!) Blast through the Blue Skies The photographer was flabbergasted to see the boy don some sort of strange and powerful looking armor. "W-what the hell is that?" Without wasting a moment, the newly armored warrior took out a dagger before leaping towards the spider Gastrea and cutting off a limb."Knuckle Blooder test completed. No outstanding." "Great, now my weapon have only test. This time, I'll try these one!" With this tests done, Max using the dagger and placing it into the left portion of his buckle. Then he took a hold of the right portion of the buckle, clicked it once and had it detached. ''"I-X-A K-N-U-C-K-L-E R-I-S-E U-P!" ―Finisher announcement "Pendleton Martial Arts First Style, Number Three! GIGA ULTIMIZER!" Armed with the knuckle, Max spun forward and plowed his fist right through the large abdomen of the Gastrea. The attack had been strong enough for him to rip right through and land on the other side, sending pieces of flesh and purple Gastrea blood everywhere. "IXA Knuckle test completed. All functions working optimally." "He... just ripped it apart? With his own fists...?" The photographer was no stranger to the power of Cursed Children but to an ordinary boy with that power was an entirely different word. With the battle over, Max deactivated the armor and caught a flying Monica. "Max, that was awesome! You were like a Knight!" "Not really." Well, if Monica's mood had improved, maybe she would forget the whole promise to kick his ass earlier. "And a Knight definitely deserves a kiss from the Princess...!" She puckered up her lips and began moving towards his face. "Who's a princess here?!" Luckily for Max, the sound of a motorcycle interrupted any further attempts by Monica for a kiss. He could also spot an avatar who riding the motorcycle rider. Eventually, the vehicle came to a complete stop right in front of the apartment and allowed for the security to get a good look at the rider once that man took off his helmet. He appeared quite weird with that crazy hair, yellow glasses, orange shirt, black shorts and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. Monica came to a halt, resting and sleeping on the rider's body. "How did everything work out, Max?" "All systems worked pretty well. It's all thanks to you, Diana." Epilogue '(Cue - The Who: Won't get fooled again) Radio Station: "YEEEAAAHHH!” The woman wearing the trench coat inside her green vest walks away and smiled at that. "That's good to hear." From today, there is no Gastrea (BlackWatch virus) infect all around the town when protected by the "guards" who wants to keep their Humanity safe. But there are no lives left, even the town split in the both territory and there is no hope to reach the sky forever............ To be continued.....................